Waffle Weird
by WritingILiveitILoveIt
Summary: "This is weird." "How weird?" "Waffle Weird." Weird things are happening...to Mabel's friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic. This is a group effort. My friends, Gaby and Simon, helped. They help me with all my fanfics. Gaby thought of the ending and I thought of the waffles. Simon thought of the mystery. Thanks for reading! :) Please Review.**

-Mable's POV-

"Hey, kids! I made waffles!" My great-uncle barked from the kitchen. I was snuggling under my blanket when he said that.

"HUH?" I gasped, whipping my head away from my pillow. My blanket wrapped around my body and the back of my head. I quickly jumped out of bed but my blanket tripped me on the way. I landed on my face. "WAFFLES!" I exclaimed, throwing a fist up. I looked up to see my twin brother, rolling to different sizes of his bed. My blanket made me look like a worm so I crawled to his bed like one. "DIPPER!" I cried.

"Huh?" He gasped, and rolled off the bed. I broke my worm-state and bolted downstairs, Dipper following.

"WAFFLES!" I cheered, and stepped forward. I tripped on my foot and rolled down stairs.

"MABLE!" Dipper cried. I landed on my face again.

"WAFFLES!" I exclaimed, throwing my fist up. I climbed to my feet and ran into the kitchen.

"Morning, Gruncle Stan." He greeted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Where are the waffles?" I said, somewhat distracted.

"Hehe...here they are." Stan smiled, sliding the treat on my plate.

"Aw...but these are just...square pancakes." I sighed.

"Mine are cardboard." Dipper added.

"Lucky!" I laughed, pushing his face with my hand. We both bursted out laughing. I rose and stuffed the "waffles" in my mouth.

"Want mine?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I ran upstairs and into the closet. I changed into my bright purple tanktop and into some dark jeans. Lastly, I pulled on my sweater that had a kitten on it and ran downstairs. Dipper handed me a plate while reading today's newspaper. I gulped down the squared pancakes and orange juice.

"Later, boys!" I gave them a back-handed wave after I placed on my backpack.

"Where are you going?" My brother asked.

"Oh, just to the pond to hang out with Candy and Grenda." I answered casually.

"Cool." He sighed. I ran outside and through the woods.

"Mabel!" Candy greeted. "Nice sweater."

"I - It's freezing back here." I studdered.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"W - Where's Grenda?" I asked, shivering.

"She couldn't make it." Candy said sadly. Her voice was different. It was raspy and dry. Everything was different. She was taller, her hair was darker, and her skin was pale. She wore a turtle-neck and black pants.

"What's that on your neck?" I asked, reaching for an amulet on her neck.

"GRAH!" She screamed when I came in contact.

"Uhhh..." I gasped.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Candy roared.

"I - I'm sorry." I said softly.

"I needed to ask you..." She sighed. "Which side will you take?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Chills ran down my back. My hands felt sweaty. But I couldn't help wondering...Why was I feeling this? I never felt this way around Candy. She was the last person I'd be afraid of. The wind blew my hair to the side.

"Yeah. Grenda or me?" She insisted.

"Well...I can't choose one. You're both my friends." I replied softly.

"Uh-huh. But if you had to choose..."

"Hehe...Umm, Dipper is calling."

"I don't hear anything."

"Choose, Mabel."

"I can't."

"Mabel, I want to keep you safe and so does Grenda. So just choose."

"Safe? What's this really about!"

"There are teams now. We separate the teams. Mabel, just choose."

"No! And I mean it! So back off."

"I see you're going to need...a push. Alright, then. People will visit you today."

"What kind of people?"

"Mabel, close your eyes."

"Okay but why?"

I shut my eyes and whispers filled my head. I heard names but I couldn't make them out. And when I opened them...she was gone. Wind blew dust into my eyes.

"IT BURNS!" I screamed, and ran back home. I ran inside, shut the door and ran upstairs, screaming.

"What?" My teenage friend, Wendy, gasped, pulling down her magazine. She just shrugged it off and returned to her magazine.

"IT BURNS!" I cried, running into the restroom. Dipper was singing in nothing but a towl.

"Disco girl! Comin' through. That girl is you!" He sang, pretending the shaver was a microphone.

"IT BURNS!" I shrieked, and ran upstairs. I jumped on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow.

_Why_, I thought. _Why was Candy acting weird? Who will visit me? Where is Grenda? Will Dipper put on a shirt? Will I go blind if I don't wash the dirt out of my eyes? Will I ever stop listing questions? Who knows..._

I thought that was the last weird thing I would hear that day but you could never know what will happen next in Gravity Falls...


	2. Chapter 2

-Dipper's POV-

I sat down at the table of the kitchen. Wendy walked by and grabbed her coat.

"There's going to be a blizzard." Soos said, walking in.

"In the middle of summer?" I asked.

"Lots of strange things have been happening, brosive," he insisted. "They say it might be the end of the world!"

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I do." Wendy interrupted.

"Uhhh...I do, too." I lied.

"Stranger things have happened." She said very mysterious-like.

"I got to go." Soos sighed, and walked out of the house.

"Me too." She blurted out. "My dad wants me to babysit my brothers. You know how it is."

"Yeah, parents." I chuckled. Wendy backed away and crashed into the greeting card shelf. She wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes and giggled nervously. She rose and bolted out the door. I saw her trip when I glanced out the window.

"I'm okay!" She shouted, and got up, dusting herself off. She ran up to some boys. Two of them seemed to be my age. They chatted and led her away. Four kids, two girls and two boys, ran by, making sure that Wendy and her friends didn't see them. They ran into the shop. I heard Gruncle Stan greet them with his lame introduction. I ran downstairs. I needed to know why Wendy was acting so weird. She's usually so cool. The two boys were different. One had dark black hair and the other had dirty blonde hair. The black haired one wore a white long sleeved shirt under a grey T-shirt. He wore black converse that were shielded by dark black jeans. The blonde haired one wore a black long sleeved shirt and some blue jeans over some red shoes. The girls had red hair and they wore grey turtle-necks. They turned to me. "No, thanks. Just looking." One of the girls insisted. The black haired boy grabbed my arm.

"Does Mabel live here?" He asked.

"Uhhh...yes." I nodded gently.

"Can you call her!" The other girl said impatiently.

"Uhhh...MABEL!" I called. "Your _friends_ are here."

"Friends? Well, invite them upstairs! It's a new episode of Duck-tective!" She shouted.

"Okay," I insisted. "I'm Dipper."

"I'm Daniel. Friends call me Danny." He sighed.

"I'm Marky." The black-haired boy added.

"The name is Bridget." One of the girls said. The other elbowed her chest. "Oh, and she's Jean."

"Hi." Jean smiled.

"Why don't you come upstairs?" I suggested. Marky glanced at the window to get a glimpse of the sun which was now setting.

"Maybe, just for alitte while." He added, and we all marched upstairs. Mabel ate some popcorn with Waddles, her pet pig, resting on her lap.

"Hey, Mabel." I greeted. She turned to me with a smile. The four people moved from behind me and Mabel's smile disapeared.

"W - Who? W - Where? W - What?" She asked with a shakey voice.

"I'll go make some more popcorn." I said.

"No! Don't leave!" Mabel blurted out.

"Hi, Mabel! Umm...don't eat anything. Someone's trying to poision it." Bridget laughed. They bolted downstairs and out the door.

"Wha -" She gasped. Marky and Danny tripped on eachother. Danny rose and ran after the girls. Marky glared at Mabel nervously.

"Hi, I'm Marky!" He greeted. He backed away until he finally reached the windowsill and tripped on it. He rolled off the roof.

"Marky!" Mabel gasped. Marky clutched onto the gutters and backflipped to his feet.

"I'm okay!" He called, and zoomed up near his friends. Mabel blinked and they were gone. I came back holding popcorn.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" She cried, slapping the bowl out of my hand.

"What the heck, Mabel!" I snapped.

"Uhhh..."

"WHY YOU ACKIN' SO CRAY CRAY!" I said jokingly.

"You're the one ackin' cray cray!" Mabel shot back.

"This is too weird." I sighed.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Gruncle Stan shouted.

"Comin'!" I cheered, and I trudged downstairs. Mabel nodded and walked, not bothering to race me. We both sat down and she glanced nervously at our food. It was noodles and breadrolls. I lifted up a breadroll but she smacked it out of my hand.

"NO! NO DINNER! NO DIN! NO DIN-DIN!" She yelled.

"Okay...I'll eat noodles." I insisted, lifting up my fork. She punched the fork and it stabbed her hand. She shoved me off my chair and tackled me, holding me down on the floor. "DON'T EAT ANYTHING!" Mabel snapped.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"What? No!" She defended.

"Mabel, there's a fork. In your hand." I pointed out.

"GET OFF MY BACK, WOMAN!" She cried, jumping to her feet. I climbed to my feet and placed my hand on her shoulder. She seemed jumpy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dipper, I want to protect you." Mabel sighed. I couldn't help but glance at her bloody knuckles. I bit my tongue from saying, "Are you sure you don't need help first?" She grabbed my hand.

"Just tell me." I insisted.

"Dipper, I want to keep you safe because...you deserve the best," She said seriously. "You deserve...Fancy Feast!"

**Author's Chat:**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! **

**Simon and Gaby: Omg! It's fat albert!"**

**Me: -_- **

**Simon: Anyways...Merry Christmas, Everyone!**

**Gaby: Omg! It's Jack Skellington!**

**Me: HA! SIMON IS JACK SKELLINGTON? HAHAHAHAH! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! HAHAH!**

**Simon: Shut up. **

**Me: It's Christmas Eve. Well...probably not when I upload this...Erm!**

**Simon: We wish you a very merry Christmas! Happy Holidays and a happy new year! **

**Gaby: Thanks so much for the reviews! Thank you soooo much!**

**Me: May your day be filled with love and luck! **

**All: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Mabel's POV-

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm bleeding out." I said softly.

"Well, you should probably take that fork out of your hand." Dipper suggested.

"Don't you think I tried that!" I snapped.

"What happened?" A voice asked. We turned to face Wendy and some friends.

"I stabbed my hand with this fork?" I guessed. She walked near me and examined my cut. My blood dripped off my hand. She stared at it for a long time.

"So?" Dipper interrupted. Wendy shook her head and glanced at my brother.

"Umm...hold still." She sighed.

"No! Don't pull!" I cried.

"Hold her down, boys!" Wendy instructed. Her friends held me down as she got a good grip on the fork.

"DON'T! PLEASE!" I pleaded. She grabbed it and yanked it out with me screaming in pain.

"WHY?" I asked, clutching my bloody hand. Wendy reached into her pocket, pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around my knuckles. She sighed and shoved the roll of gauze in her pocket. Wendy patted my head and the boys released me. I climbed to my feet and glared at the gauze. Some blood leaked out but I felt better. "Why do you carry gauze around?" I asked.

"You never know when you're gonna need it." She whispered, and trudged near my brother.

"Hey, Dipper. Some of us are going to have a small campout in the woods. Wanna join?" Wendy insisted.

"Would I!" He exclaimed. "Uhh...I mean - Let me check my schedule."

"Nice," She smiled, and kissed his cheek. Dipper blushed redder than a tomatoe as Wendy grabbed his hand.

"Shall we get going?" One boy growled impatiently.

"You should get some rest, Mabel." She said under her breath. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

A knock on the door awoken me. I glanced up from my pillow and at the windowless entrance in our attic. It was a perfect view of the sun setting.

"It's time." A voice hissed. "Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh." Another voice replied sadly and softly.

"Get into position."

"What if she doesn't believe?"

"She will. She'll be scared."

"I'm scared, too."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. As long as it doesn't change who you are. It's us or them."

I rose weakly from my bed. The knock became louder. There was a sticky note on my head. I pulled it off and read it, "Won't be back until tomorrow. -Dipper and Stan." I sighed and trudged downstairs. I clutched the door knob and with a slight turn, I pulled the door open. To my surprise, not a soul was in sight. On the step of the door was a box. A big white box adressed to me. It had another note on it that read,

Dear Mabel,  
Sorry this had to happen to you but don't worry, I'll protect you. At the time of lunchen, I shall be with you. If you deny your fate, you'll earn three signs. One, you'll hear voices. Two, the phone will ring. And three, you'll face pains you can't explain. Watch out for two people, Toby and Beck. I sure hope you'll take me.  
Fingers crossed,  
Marky

"What you talkin' 'bout?" I gasped. The phone rang and I screamed. With a shakey hand, I answered.

"H - Hello?"

No one answered. Just raspy breathing and a few coughs.

"Ahem! Hehe! Hey, Mabel." It answered.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah. Mabel, we aren't going to be home until the full moon."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"'Cause that's what Toby told me."

I gulped hard and glanced at the note. "T - Toby?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a boy I met. He's from another part of Gravity Falls called Wolf Creek. He's really into wolves." Dipper laughed.

_How could Dipper be so clueless? _I asked myself. "Sounds great." I lied.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Toby said in the backround.

"Umm...Dipper, watch after yourself. Expect the unexpected, right?" I insisted.

"I know, I know. Yeesh, Mabel. Stop being so serious." He grumbled.

"Well, why don't you stop being so silly!" I snapped.

"What? Whatever, Mabel! I'll call you later and stop acting crazy!" Dipper demanded, and he hung up. I gulped hard again and collasped onto the couch.

"It's just a prank, Mabel. No biggy. Don't let it get to you." I told myself. "Just a prank."

I rolled to my side and shut my eyes. I felt really tired all of the sudden. Extremely tired. I dozed off into deep slumber with only one thing on my mind.

Just a prank.

* * *

"Shhhh! Don't wake her."

"I'm sorry but -"

"But what?"

"Look at her!"

"So?"

"She doesn't look like our material."

"Oh, trust me. She is."

"Fine. Wish me luck."

I opened my eyes to face the ceiling. It was dark except for the moonlight that beakened down on me and bursted through the windows. I stretched widely and trudged upstairs. I glanced at my phone screen. Fifteen missed calls from...

"Dipper!" I cried, and quickly dialed his number. It rang six times and no answer.

"Hey, this is Dipper! Sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now. You know what to do after the..." His voicemail answered and the phone released a large beep.

"Uhh...Hey, Dipping-Sauce. Call me back please. I've been feeling weird. I'm hearing voices and I'm worried about you. This isn't a prank. Please, call back!" I pleaded. I hung up and dialed again. It rang two times and sent me to voicemail again. He knows I'm calling him. He knows it! Someone knows. Someone does. I bit my bottom lip and sat on my bed.

"You seem to care alot about this Dipper dude." A voice rasped.

"Who said that?" I asked angrily, holding up my spoon.

"Woah! Easy! Put the spoon down." It said.

"Show yourself!" I snapped.

"If it's all the same to you, Mabel, I rather not." The voice replied. I glared at it's shadow.

"Come into the light." I insisted. I looked down to see a shoe stick into the moonlight. Then the other. Then, it's arm until I saw it's whole body. I gasped and backed away in horror and shock.

"It's Marky."

"This is weird."

"How weird?"

I narrowed my eyes and shot a serious look. "Waffle Weird."

He smiled at me and tried to hide his fangs.

"I'm from Wolf Creek." He insisted. Fur covered only his legs.

"Follow me." He suggested. "I'll explain."

"Uhhh...okay. How?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." Marky said. I shut my eyes and when I opened them, I saw nothing but a wolf. He nodded and I climbed on him.

"So do I like...say, Yee-ha, or something?" I asked. The wolf narrowed it's eyes and growled at the moon. He bursted out of the window, skidded across the roof and jumped to the soft grassy ground. He trotted quickly into the woods. I dug my fingers into his fur.

I hope Dipper is okay, I thought. My cut burned and I yelped in pain. The wolf skidded to a stop, causing me to crash into a tree, unconsious.

**AN: Yo, yo, yo! I'm Gaby. And I wrote this chapter by myself. Kinda short but I'm proud of it. Please Review! :) The waffle idea belongs to Debie. I know, I know. There are a lot of cliffhangers. Simon is the mystery dude. So it's his turn on the next chapter. The mystery will be revealed. 'Cause anything can happen in Gravity Falls...**

**P.S We don't hate Fat Albert and Nightmare Before Christmas is our favorite movie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers. The girls didn't know what mystery to fit in. It's fine and thanks for being so patient. ON TO THE STORY! BUM! BUM! BUM!**

"Ohhhh!" I uttered a groan of pain. Sun light beakened down on me. It pierced my eyesight so I was unable to examine my location. The ground below me kept moving. Tree shades passed every now and then. I opened my eyes to glance upon Marky's face. He was carrying me. I screamed and kicked. "Woah! No! Hold still!" He cried.

"AAAH! INTRUDER!" I shrieked, slamming my purse on his chest.

"AH! OW! EEH! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PURSE!" He yelped. I bit down into his arm and he released me. I plummitted towards fifty feet, screaming.

"I GOT 'ER!" A voice shouted. In a flash, a boy appeared under me and set me on the ground.

"Phew!" I sighed. I caught a glimpse of my surroundings. It was a white forest with dead leaves on the ground with dead trees all around.(Hey, that ryhmed! Back to the story) I hugged the boy and ran away, dodging the leaves and branches. A girl tackled me and held me down. "Does anybody have a rock?" She called.

"We're here to protect her, Bridget! Not to make her bleed!" Another girl snapped, crouching down on a tree branch with the sun peaking through every part her body didn't cover. She grabbed the branch and flipped off, landing onto the ground safely. Bridget sighed and released me. I froze with my heart trying to escape my skin. It was pumping so hard, I'm sure everyone saw it. "I don't like your words, Jean!" Bridget growled. I grabbed my sweater and pulled it over my eyes. Sweater Town was my new location. Marky grabbed my sweater and slipped it off my body. I gasped and crawled away. Another boy grabbed me from behind. "Okay, Mabel. Explaining time!" Marky exclaimed.

"I will kick you!" I cried threatningly.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" The boy behind me said sarcastically. I kicked his private part and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Who's next?" I growled.

"Mabel, just sit. Please." Jean whispered.

"Okay." I sighed, and sat down in what seemed like...snow!

"Well, Wolf Creek has finally had enough. They're full of werewolves. So werewolves are coming to Gravity Falls to spread the werewolf powers all around so they can take all Gravity Falls for themselves!" She explained without taking a single breath.

"Why did you want me?" I asked.

"'Cause your friends have all chosen sides." Bridget growled impatiently.

"Sides?"

"Okay. It's not like Twilight or whatever it's called. It's about all the weird things that have happened in Gravity Falls." She sighed.

"Yeah, and since you and Dipper have defeated the most powerful mysteries of Gravity Falls with ease, we need you two to protect it." The boy on the floor added.

"Protect what?" I asked.

"This. It's the Blue Stone. It's the whole reason Gravity Falls exsist. Whoever wields it, will control all of Gravity Falls." Marky explained. "This place is the most important. You see, magic kids dwell here and they control the seasons. They wear different colored amulets. They wield the power of all the seasons. The blue one holds Winter. The green one hold Spring. The orange one holds Fall. And the red one holds Summer. Since the struggle for the land of Gravity Falls have effected their lives dearly, they stress and if they stress, they cannot keep the seasons in balance. Summer, Fall, and Spring have given up, leaving only Winter to hold everything in place."

"Oh wow. Umm, why me? Dipper is the smart one."

"No, Dipper is the silly one. Right? RIGHT?" Marky insisted. I shook my head.

"Dammit, Danny! I told you so!" He cried.

"They are twins! Of course I'll get confused!" Danny snapped.

"This isn't a trip to the store! This is war! (That rhymed, too! I didn't think of this on purpose)" Marky snapped back.

"Did you think I wanted to betrade my clan to help you? Did you think I willingly came along to get my ass kicked by some little girl?" He asked.

"I'm the werewolf! You're just some crummy vampire! Who likes those blood suckers?" He shot back.

"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, can we just get this over with?" Bridget grinned.

"You think this is funny, witch-face?" Danny growled, baring his fangs and a fist.

"Who are you calling witch-face, bloodbreath!" She hissed.

"Guys, it's fine. Stop fighting." Jean interrupted. They all bickered and snarled at eachother.

"Grrrr, I wish you people weren't so dumb." Bridget sighed.

"I'm the not the dumb one!" Marky barked.

"You're no fun!" Danny snarled, crossing his arms.

"SHUT UP!" She cried angrily, holding up a clutched fist.

"Make me." He threatened.

"SHUT UP!" Jean, the quiet girl, shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Make me, angel girl!" He repeated.

"I'm not an angel yet! You know that! I still haven't earned my wings." She sighed.

"You just say that because you don't have the guts to fight me, you goody-goody." Danny grumbled.

"Fighting is never the answer." Jean gulped.

"What are you? Chicken? Oh, wait, no. Chicken have wings." He laughed.

"Grrrrraah! I'll kill you!" She shouted, and tackled him to the floor. They rolled around, wrestling eachother down.

"This is going to take a lot more work than I thought." I sighed. I pulled them all apart and tied them down to one tree.

"LOOK!" I shouted. "I DON'T LIKE YOU AND YOU DON'T LIKE ME! SO SUCK IT UP!"

"What kind of Guardian are you?" Danny asked Jean.

"I am a Lady Guardian." She said, and bowed her head in the other direction.

"Wait, did you guys say, Wolf Creek?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." They all nodded their heads.

"Dipper aand Stan are there as we speak!" I cried.

"It's fine. They won't notice them because everyone is busy. As long as he comes back before the full moon." Danny sighed.

"He won't be back until the full moon!" I yelped.

"Oh...we can save him!" Jean shouted.

"No, we can't. Wolf Creek is a week away and so is the full moon. Deal with it, Mabel. Your brother is dead meat." Danny grumbled.

"Bite your tongue!" I yelled.

"I guess we should all go home then. Let's face it. Our parents were right. Dreaming is for chumps." Bridget said softly.

"And you! Bite your tongue!" I repeated. "We can face the odds! We can save Dipper!"

"I guess so. If we work together." Marky added.

"Babysteps! We need baby powers to use the element of slurprise." I exclaimed.

"Don't you mean 'surprise'?" Jean asked.

"No, you're thinking of surping a drink." I explained.

"I think we can do this." Danny remarked.

"With my witchery." Bridget boasted.

"And with my vampire powers!" He growled with some happiness still spread upon his face.

"Pfft! And my werewolf abilities!" Marky bragged.

"And my...umm...magical tools?" Jean guessed. Everyone murmered in agreement.

"And with my sillyness!" I exclaimed. "We can beat the odds!"

"YEAH!" They shouted in unison.

"We can fight the wolves!" I cried happily.

"YEAH!" They yelled in unison.

"We can save Dipper!"

"YEAH!"

"Oh, and Stan."

"Eh."

"Fair enough! We can..."

Our stomachs started growling.

"We can't think on an empty stomach."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is by all of us. In Mabel's point of view.**

Day One, Six more days left.

I trudged upon the icy ground. I accidently slipped and landed on my face. My tongue stuck to the floor. "Mrh! Grh! Mff! Ermg! Erm!" I choked out. Bridget sighed with frustration and grabbed my shoulders. "Hold still." She instructed.

"Whuff? Nerm! Don pufl!" I yelped.

"One..." She said.

"Nerm! Peas!" I cried. Bridget pulled my tongue off the ice and I let out a startled cry.

"Two, three." She grinned. I stuffed my tongue in my mouth and breathed heavily to melt the ice. I stomped on the crunchy ground, whimpering. I slid to my knees and tried to climb to my feet only to fail in my process. I tried again but landed on my stomach. Marky glanced at my clumsyness. He formed into his wolf state and dug his claws into the ice. I climbed to my feet and slipped again but this time, he slid under me to break my fall. I clutched his fur and stood up. He led me across as I kept my hand on his back. "I hope Dipper is okay." I said softly, clutching a small object in my free hand.

"He will." Danny assured me. "What's that?"

"It's something he gave me." I sighed.

"A pen?" He asked.

"Yes, I know, I know. But it makes me feel safe when he's not around, you know? I guess I better get used to not having Dipper around." I said.

"Mabel, I know we had doubts. But we can save Dipper." He whispered.

"And Gruncle Stan?" I added.

"Maybe." Danny sighed. "Don't get your hopes up."

"We need to stop." Jean said, holding the map in front of her eyes.

"Why?" I asked. "We're making great timing."

"No, I mean it. There's a troll in our way." She pointed out. She pressed her finger on her map to show us a printed troll.

"Umm...I think they just add those for decorations." Danny said. Giant footsteps made us bounce on the ground. Marky formed back into a human. We all fell as the footsteps became stomps. Giant stomps. We whipped our heads around to face a rickety wooden bridge with a troll blocking it.

"I told you so!" Jean snapped.

"Do I look like a troll to you?" asked the big and ugly troll.

"Don't answer truthfully. It will only enrage her." Marky whispered.

"In order to pass my bridge, you must answer my riddle!" She boomed.

"NOOOOOOO!" We all cried.

"It's pretty easy. A baby can answer it." She assured us.

"Even this baby?" I asked.

"Uhhh...yeah." The troll nodded.

"Okay." We smiled.

"What is dry when it's wet?"

"A dog!" I shouted.

"No." She said.

"A cat!" I yelled.

"No." The troll sighed.

"A dog!"

"You already said that."

"A cat!"

"You already said -"

"A dog!"

"You already -"

"A cat!"

"You -"

"Dog!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"Gosh! Mean, much?"

"I eat children for breakfast!"

"Do you brush your teeth!"

"Answer the question!"

"Uhhh...a cake!"

"Night fall. Time for sleep. Answer when sun rise." She growled.

"Atleast, I talk normal, I do." I teased. The troll fell on her back with a loud thud, blocking the bridge. She snored as we all sighed.

"It is getting pretty late." Jean pointed out. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a long string. She wrapped it around an evergreen tree and clicked a button. The tree lit up like a christmas tree. "I like lights." She smiled.

"I rather make a fire." I said, chattering my teeth.

"I can!" Bridget bragged. She grabbed two sticks and stared at the ground.

"It isn't working!" Danny barked.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Make me!" He shot back. She began breathing heavily with anger. The floor lit on fire.

"Woah! Must be a witch thing." Marky exclaimed.

"Yeah," She breathed.

"Have you seen anything more beautiful than a christmas tree?" Jean asked.

"A Gravity Falls flag!" I pointed out.

"Or! An american flag with Christmas trees for stars!" She cheered.

"That would make a cute cake!" I pulled out my tape recorder and clicked the red button. "Note to self: I like cake."

"Here." She said, pulling out a notepad. I grabbed it and pulled out a pencil.

"Mabel!" A voice exclaimed. We spun around to face him, a boy. Marky transformed into a wolf and arched his back threatningly, releasing a low growl. Danny hissed, baring his ground sharp fangs. Bridget formed her hands into a circle and a small purple plasma ball formed in her hands. And Jean held...a spoon.

"NO, GUYS! IT'S OKAY. I KNOW HIM!" I shouted. The eased down ever so slightly.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Everyone meet - Matthew but you can call him Matt. I met him on my first day here in the woods."

In the woods:

_My gruncle, Stan, was picking who should hang posters in the woods to increase our adverstisement._

_"Eenie-Meenie-Minie...you!" He pointed to Dipper._

_"Aw, what!" He cried. Dipper started to bicker with Stan. _

_"Just today, my misquito bites spelled out 'Beware'!" Dipper said._

_"That says Bewarb." Stan pointed out. Dipper began to scratch at it._

_"Hey, Wendy! Look!" I called, sticking some chopsticks under my upperlip. "I'm a vampire!"_

_"Hahah! That's hilarious, Mabel!" She laughed._

_"I know, right?" I asked._

_"Yep." Wendy nodded._

_"That's not funny." Her friend grumbled._

_"Don't mind him, he's puts the Grump in grumpy." She smiled. I glanced at Dipper, who barely entered the woods._

_"I'm going to scare Dipper." I whispered, and crept behind him. He was too fast, though. I got lost in the middle. I kept walking until I heard a crunching sound. I spun around to face a boy with dark brown hair and a grey muscle shirt. "Easy, I don't bite." He assured me, baring his grey eyes._

_"Have you -" _

_"Seen a boy with big hair and a scared look on his face? Yeah, I have. Just keep walking and then take a right on the tree pentagon." He said._

"That's how I met him." I sighed. Matt pushed me behind him, baring a sharp stick.

"Back away, Mabel! These aren't normal people!" He hissed.

"No." I choked out but my shock was too big to swallow.

"Dipper would've wanted you safe." He remarked. Marky released clentch on his tense muscles and sat down. Danny retracted his fangs only to show his regular teeth. Bridget didn't move at all. And Jean placed the spoon his her pocket. Matt picked at them with the sharp stick. Marky stepped forward, trying to make emense. Matt stabbed the sharp end into the wolf's shoulder causing him to release a high-pitched howl. Danny growled and clutched onto Matt's shoulders, trying to hold him back. Matt kicked his gut and shoved him into a tree. Bridget threw the plasma ball at him but Matt bared a mirror, causing it to bounce back and crash into her. She slammed into Danny and they became extremely dizzy. Jean threw the spoon at him. "Ow! Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. You were going to hit me." She sighed.

"So! You threw a spoon to my eye!" Matt cried.

"I'm sorry." Jean said.

"NO! NO! You are not sorry!" He shouted. "Now, I'm going to have to pinch you."

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He pinched her skin and she yelped out in pain. She pinched him back and he rubbed his injured spot.

"OW! STOP!" The yelled.

"What if I tickle you?" Matt asked.

"WHAT! No, don't tickle me!" Jean cried. He shoved her to the ground and began to tickle her. To which she responded with loud laughter and screaming. She squirmed and crawled but he kept running his fingers across her stomach causing her to laugh out loud. Finally, after a long period of screaming and laughing, Jean grabbed a frying pan and slammed it on his face. Matt fell to the floor with a bloody nose. "Ow!" He yelped.

"I told you not to tickle me!" She snapped.

"So what! I tickle you; you hit me with a frying pan?" He shot back.

"Well, I told you to stop!" Jean shouted.

"Ugh! Ew! I taste blood!" He said, scooping up some blood with his fingers.

"Well," She said, crossing her arms. "There's alot of it."

Mabel's Log:  
DAY ONE - Six days left. I miss Dipper so much. I miss his grumpiness or am I thinking of Gruncle Stan? Eh. I met a lot of new friends. Four to be exact. An old friend caught along. Now, it's Jean, Matt, Bridget, Marky, and Danny. Danny seems to be the leader. He's the oldest but...Bridget is much more popular. They fight it out but atleast they're helping. Danny is a vampire. Bridget is a witch. Marky is a werewolf. Jean is a Guardian Angel. And Matt is normal. Like me. If only I had a special power or something. Like the book! Aw, but Dipper has the book. _Dipper, if your out there, I could really use that book right now. To save you..._

**A/C:**

**Me: Try to answer the riddle! **

**Simon: B**

**Gaby: Y**

**Me: **_**E**_**eh, they seem to be in a bad mood. Haha, did you see what I did there? No? Eh, nevermind. **

**Simon: Goodnight,**

**Gaby: Sleep tight,**

**Me: Watch out for Oogie's bugs tonight! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mabel," Marky groaned. "I think I'm bleeding out."

"Wha -" I asked, glancing at where Matt stabbed him.

"Hold still." I said, happy inside that I'm not the one being told.

"Okay." He sighed. I yanked it out and reached into Jean's bag. I pulled out some items. After soaking a rag with medicine, I dapped it on his cut. He bit his lip as it burned it skin. I wrapped gauze around his shoulder. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yes." Marky replied. "Just alittle hungry."

"Oh! I have some...toothpaste." I suggested.

"As delicious as that sounds Mabel, I rather eat werewolf food." He replied.

"Okay, what is werewolf food?" I asked.

"Glass." Marky answered.

"Really? Oh, wow. Okay." I said.

"Yes." He nodded. I looked into Jean's bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Here?" I insisted, awkwardly handing him the bottle. Marky grabbed a hold of it and crunched it between his teeth. He smashed his fist on it and scooped it up in his hand. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He gulped it down and layed on his back. Matt and Jean were on the floor, trying to stay awake. They were still fighting! She threw a weak fist at him slowly. He raised his hand slowly and blocked it. "You shut up." She yawned.

"No, you shut up." He replied softly, trying to raise his fist. I snickered at their 'fight.'

"Hey, Mabel. You can lay near me." Marky insisted.

"I'm not even tired." I grumbled, and fell asleep near him.

* * *

Wendy led Dipper through the woods. They had a fun time together. But fun can never last. "Hey, hey, Dipper. Just one more pit stop." She smiled, holding an ice-cream. They stopped the car and escaped it's small walls. The boys went inside the store for some snacks and the girls went to the restroom. Wendy and Dipper stood on the step of the abanded parking lot. Their car seemed to lit up the whole place which wasn't a complement. They licked ice-cream flavors and cracked jokes.

"Haha...PIT-stop." He laughed, holding his icecream. The gesture was sweet but he couldn't help but think about Mabel when it came up. He stared at the ground. "I don't think I should've left her alone. She was acting _weird_. Something was going on and I was supposed to be there with her. Maybe she broke up with someone. I don't know! I saw her frown and...I lost it." He went on, not bothering to offer a single glance into her eyes. "She was acting _crazy_! She said something about _protecting_ me? I don't know! And it _scares _me."

Wendy narrowed her eyes and placed her icecream cone on the gravel floor of the parking lot. "Dipper," she said. "There's nothing wrong about being scared. As long as you don't let it change who you are."

"You're right, Wendy!" He exclaimed. "But I should call her, just in case."

He dialed Mabel's phone number which was first on his speed dial.

"No answer." Dipper sighed.

"It's fine, dude. She's probably having fun." Wendy assured him.

"I guess so." He said, somewhat disapointed.

"Let me hold that for you." She insisted, holding her hand out for his phone.

"Okay." Dipper replied. With one sign of hesitation, he finally was able to pass her the phone.

"Cool." Wendy smirked, and stuffed it in her pocket.

* * *

Dipper went home and ran into his room to greet me. I was being dragged out by the two boys he met with Wendy, Toby and Beck. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Mabel didn't listen to me," He sighed, shaking his head gently and slowly. "Oh well. She'll have to pay the price."

"WHAT! NO, DIPPER! PLEASE!" I cried.

"Bye, Mabel." He waved but his voice echoed and became distant. It was slower.

"I don't want to solve mysteries with you anymore. I'm too old for it anyways." He said.

"NO, DIPPER! I'M SORRY!" I yelped.

"Bye, Mabel." He gestured.

"NO! COME BACK! PLEASE!" I pleaded. Toby and Beck shoved me down.

"Hey, it's okay!" Beck whispered.

"Yeah, you can stay with us." Toby joined in.

"Forever and ever." They said in unison.

"No! Please! Get away!" I cried, kicking and punching. Toby held me down as Beck cornered my neck, baring large fangs and a loud hissing sound.

"N - N - NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Mabel! Mabel! Wake up!" Marky shouted, shaking my body.

"Mabel! MARBLE! MABEL THE MARBEL! WAKE UP!" Danny said, coming over my body and shaking my arms.

"KARATE KICK!" I yelled. I kicked his private part when I awoken in shock. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"She's okay." He groaned.

"Huh?" I gasped, breathing heavily. It was horrible. Sweat dripped from my body and my blood felt ice cold. My throat burned and my heart was pumping louder than ever. My breathing was heavy as if someone was trying to stop it. I had chills.

"I'm sorry." I cried. Matt sat by my side. I looked down and I was squeezing his hand.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine." He groaned. "But I think you stopped my circulation."

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I choked out. I released his hand and climbed to my feet.

"I am...nothing. No comment." I said softly, tramautized. We climb to our feet and walk to the bridge.

"Huh?" The troll yawned. "Oh yeah. Answer my riddle."

"It's super hard!" I shouted to Matt.

"What is dry when it's wet?" She asked.

"A towel." He answered casually and quickly. Our jaws dropped as we watched him walk on the bridge normally.

"Ohhhh..." I uttered, and we all followed Matt. We crossed to the other side as Jean led the way with her map.

"Okay. Dipper shouldn't be too far ahead. Now, we need to cross this abyss." She said. We looked down to see a canyon flooded with water. Marky smiled, formed into a wolf, and doggypaddled in the water. I dove in and swam next to him. Jean held her nose and jumped after me. Matt grabbed a tree branch and jumped in. He landed flat on the water and sunk through it. I grabbed him and pulled him up. He caught his own flow and we both swam seperately. Danny and Bridget stared at us. "I - I..." They uttered nervously in unison. "I can't swim."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" We asked in unison. I climbed back onto the ground, soaking wet. I pulled up the wolf and Matt. Jean dug her fingers in the ground and rolled to her belly. Danny and Bridget blushed as they revealed their secret. "But, Danny! You're the oldest here! How can you not know how to swim?" Matt cried.

"Yeah, Bridget!" Jean added, sputtering out water.

"I guess I never got around to it." They answered in unison.

"Well, it's time you learned!" I roared, and shoved them in the water.

"No! Witches can't swim, you dumbass!" Bridget sputtered.

"I can't move! The water! It's touching me!" Danny cried. I couldn't help but snicker at their pleas. I shoved the wolf and Jean inside the water. "I LIKE SHOVING PEOPLE INTO WATER!" I shrieked excitedly. I grabbed Matt but this time, he pulled me down with him. "It's funnier when it happens to someone else." I muttered, paddling towards the other side. We swam in what seemed to be a never endless ocean. Danny and Bridget clutched onto Marky's fur as they tiptoed in the water. "Ow! Mabel, stop pinching me." Matt grunted.

"I'm not pinching you." I shot back.

"Well, someone is pinching me!" He growled.

"Don't look at me." Jean breathed.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Bridget shouted.

"Neither am I!" Danny added.

"Well, it can't be Marky. 'Cause wolves don't have fingers." Matt said. A spark of pain shot into my body.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, MATT!" I cried, kicking him.

"OW! What'd I do?" He shouted, kicking me back. Another pain sprouted from my stomach.

"You pinched me!" I shot back angrily.

"Did not!" He growled.

"Did too!" I snapped.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Hahah!" He laughed. I kicked him in his private part and he sunk to the bottom. He sprang out.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"P - P - P" He tried to spit it out but something stopped him.

"P - P - P?" I asked.

"P - PA - PA" He blurted out.

"Papas?" Bridget asked. Jean was quiet. She narrowed her eyes and spoke softly.

"This lake is infested."

"What?" We cried in unison.

"PIRANHAS!" Matt choked out.

"Ohhh.." I uttered when I found out the sudden realization. We quickly swam across the river and onto the ground. I took a headcount. "Wait! Where's Bridget and Danny?" I asked. We all gasped and spun around to see the two, sputtering and kicking. "I'll save them!" Matt shouted herorically. He untied his shoes and threw them far away. He slipped off his socks. I sighed and smacked my face with my palm. I dove in the water and paddled towards them. "Mabel, watch out! There are also jellyfishes. And sharks." Jean said softly. I really didn't get to hear her with the water in my ears. I dove down with my eyes open, searching for the two. I finally spotted them, kicking and trying to fight fish. Wanting to laugh, I swam down further and grabbed onto them. Something stabbed into my back. I turned to face a giant clan of jellyfishes. My eyes widened. I spun back to my two friends but jellyfishes surrounded them, aswell. The fishes wrapped their stingers around Bridget and Danny and stung them deep to their core. The two suffered unconsiousness and sunk to the ground. The jellyfishes came closer and closer. I kicked and punched but they had the upperhand. _No_, I thought. But they overpowered me. _I'm so sorry, Dipper. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I can't even save myself. Sorry, Dipper. I am so sorry_. Something felt weird. I looked down to see my shirt. It was bloody. _Wait a minute! I remember when I helped Marky fix his cut. I wiped the blood from my hands on my shirt!_ The blood washed off my shirt and faded into the water. A shark came swimming by, sniffing at the blood. I bit my cheek from the inside and spit some blood on a jellyfish. The shark ate the jellyfish. Other sharks came along and fought the jellyfish. I quickly heaved Bridget and Danny on my back and swam towards shore. I sputtered and gasped for air. Oh, how it felt so sweet! I dragged them far away from water and set them on ground. I fell to my back and took deep breathes. Marky ran by as a human and kneeled near me. He moved the hair out of my eyes to see if I was awake. I spit water in his face and he stumbled backwards into the sandy ground. I released a loud chuckle. Matt was barely taking off his shirt. I sighed and shook my head. He glanced at me and awed in amazement. "You did it!" Jean smiled. I climbed to my feet and kicked Danny. Then, I kicked Bridget. "That's what you get for not learning how to swim!" I screamed angrily. They were still unconsious. I kneeled near them. "I think they need CPR!" Marky insisted. Trying not to gag, I shook my head. "Ew! No way!" I yelped in disgustment. I slammed my fist on their chest and they spitted out some water with a few coughs. They sprang to their feet with widened eyes and shocked faces. Bridget hugged me tightly. "You saved us!" She cried happily. I raised an eyebrow. Danny hugged my free side. Everyone came in and squished me in their hug. "Let's keep moving." Jean said. She held the map to her face and we all marched. As we made our way into the forest, I became increasingly hungry. I pulled out the toothpaste and ate a spoonfull. Matt snatched it from my hand and took a bite. "I'll pass." Jean said, pushing my offering hand away. She picked up a daisy and ate the petals. Marky ate some glass. "Can I got hunting?" Danny pleaded. We nodded and he bolted into the woods. He came back in a flash and wiped his mouth. "Better." He breathed. I glanced at some teeny drops of blood on the back of his hand. I took a step away and stood behind Matt. "I'll just have some toothpaste." Bridget sighed, and took a handfull of my sparkly treat. We all stood up and started walking again. It took up three hours to get out of the forest. "This is taking forever! Let me see the map!" Danny cried.

"No! I read the map!" Jean growled, leading the way.

"Fine. Atleast let me hold the compass." He insisted, walking near her.

"It's in my bag." She said, pointing to her backpack but still picking up her pace.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, yanking a small item out of her bag.

"I'm bored!" I cried, trudging tiredly near Matt.

"Why don't you do that Mabel thing?" Bridget suggested, gesturing towards Jean's backpack.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, pulling the notepad from her bag. I grabbed a pencil but still kept walking.

Mabel's Log:

Day Two! Five days remain. I can't wait to see Dipper! He's a smart boy and I'm sure he's safe. It's going to be a great party when we find eachother. I wish I had Waddles here. He always helps me put up my parties. Wolf Creek is only days away! I had a horrible dream but it's behind me...I don't want Dipper to be a werewolf or a vampire. Or anything! I want him to be here. With me. Oh, and Stan, too! Probably...

I shoved the notepad in my pocket and stuck the pencil in my hair. Jean had stopped moving so we stood there, dead frozen.

"Hey, guys! What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to stop. There's a maze in our way. The Freeze Maze." She pointed to a garden designed to be a maze. We all ran it and she counted down with her fingers. The entrance froze solid and all the plants became ice. "I know what this needs." I smiled, pulling out some yarn and knitting needles. I quickly knitted a purple sweater with a kitten on it. "What?" Matt asked, and I slipped the sweater on him.

"NO! THIS IS TOO GIRLY!" He shouted.

"Fine, freeze to death." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Grrrr...I want matching gloves." He muttered. I knitted a blue sweater with a fish on it. I knitted a green with a bunny on it. Next was a red one with a puppy shooting out nachoes. Then, I knitted a pink one that had a waffle with big arms. Finally, I created a plain white sweater. Bridget wore the blue one. Danny was forced to wear the green one. I forced Marky to wear the red one and Jean willingly wore the white one. I pulled on the pink one and led the way. We searched through the maze. "Careful! If we walk into a dead end, we freeze for life." Jean warned.

"What if Dipper is here?" I asked.

"He won't be." Marky said. We made our way through the maze.

"Wait a minute!" Matt shouted. "Marky is a werewolf! He can sniff our way out!"

"Can you?" I asked.

"I guess." He sighed, and kneeled down. He changed into a wolf with ease and trotted along side me. We ran near our first choice. It was a two-way hallway. Marky bit down in my pant leg and pulled me on the left. Everyone followed and we ran to pur second choice. He led me through the three-way hallway by gesturing towards the middle. The maze was breeze until the unthinkable happened. We made our way into a fifteen-way hallway. Marky formed back into a human. "M - MY N - NOSE IS F - FROZEN." He chattered.

"We can make it still." Jean said. "These are all exits. Only one is a dead-end."

"Okay," I sighed. Marky ran in first. Then, Bridget. Then, Danny. Next was Jean. I glared at Matt.

"Good luck," He stated. I nodded as he ran through. I took the middle hallway and crossed my fingers. I opened my eyes to see dim sunlight.

"I'm alive!" Bridget cheered.

"I'm not dead!" Jean coughed.

"What a scream!" Danny cheered.

"Wait...where's Marky?" I asked. It was deadly silent.

"M - Marky didn't make it." I cried softly.

"Mabel," Jean said. "I warned you. Only one didn't make it. Let's hurry and save Dipper. Marky served Gravity Falls well!"

"Okay," I muttered sadly. We all took a moment of silence for our lost friend. Danny hugged me from behind.

"What's everyone so sad about?" He whispered in my ear. I spun around to face a white covered Marky. He was the one hugging me!

"MARKY!" We all exclaimed, and hugged him tight.

"Let's go!" Bridget annouced proudly. We all marched and I followed from behind.

"Where's Matt?" Danny asked.

"He's right here." I pointed next to me but he wasn't there.

"He's in the Frozen Maze!" Bridget shouted. We all ran back. I dug my fingers into the ice and threw it away. We dug and dug. It was never endless! I banged my fist on it as hard as I can. We all panted tiredly. "It's no use. He's stuck!" I cried.

"No! We can get him out!" Jean exclaimed.

"Yeah! We just need a shovel!" Danny smiled.

"No. By the time we get a shovel, his pulse will be frozen and he'll be dead." I said softly. I sat down, brought my knees to my stomach and wrapped my arms around them. Marky sat near me and Jean sat on my free side. "He was the only true friend I had in Gravity Falls. I trusted him." I whispered.

"Well, when someone dies, they don't really leave. They'll be in your heart." Marky pointed to my heart. I pushed away and dug my face between my knees.

"I don't want him in my heart. I want him here." I said. "With me."


	8. Chapter 8

I stared into the darkness as a tear slid down my cheek. I tried to suck it up but it was impossible! My throat burned and my stomach was in knots. I didn't want them to see my crying. Someone touched my shoulder. I spun around to face a hand. Everyone screamed and jumped back. Marky formed into a wolf and sniffed at it. He became human again. "It's Matt!" He exclaimed. We all gasped and gathered near it. Danny grabbed his wrist and pressed down on it. "He still has a pulse!" He cried happily.

"How do we get him out?" I asked.

"There's two ways but you're not going to like it..." Jean sighed.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"Okay...One, Danny can bite down on his wrist and form Matthew into a vampire. His pulse will stop and he will become undead. We can find a shovel and dig him out. He'll be fine because his pulse already stopped! But he'll be a vampire. Two, Marky can claw his wrist. Mattew will form into a wolf and his intense body heat will melt the ice." She explained. "But he'll be a werewolf."

"So...either way he -"

"Won't be normal. Yes, that is correct." She nodded.

"But...he's the only one I know that's normal! He'll be alive forever and when I die...we won't die together." I said softly under my breath. I sighed, knowing that I need to stop being so selfish. I nodded and motioned them to take their best shot.

"Wait!" A voice shouted. We spun around to face a small boy.

"You! What are you doing her?" Marky snapped.

"I saw you guys walking in the forest. Bridget went missing and then, so did Jean. Danny was gone so I followed you guys here." He explained.

"How?" I asked.

"I followed the drops of glass."

Danny smacked the back of Marky's head. Marky released an angry growl and barked loudly. He leaped on Danny and they wrestled on the ground.

"Can I help?" The boy asked.

"No, Tyler! Get lost!" Jean snapped.

"No, no! Let's see what the kid can do." Bridget insisted. Tyler had dirty blonde hair that flowed and a jersey that read WURS.

"Bridget you know how dumb he can get!" She cried. Tyler sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled away and slapped him.

"No! Stay still!" He instructed, tightening his grip on my hand. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths. It burned badly! Tears of pain streamed down. Tyler bit down into my hand and stabbed his teeth into my flesh. I let out a loud cry as he slid it down deeper across my skin. I looked down to see that he left two big bite marks in my hand. Matt layed in my hands. "H - How?" I choked out.

"Your tears. They were filled with an emotion that could break anything." He said simply. Matt coughed and looked up at me.

"M - Mabel!" He exclaimed with a weak breath.

"Matt!" I cried happily, and hugged him. Everyone came in for the hug.

"Now, we can keep going!" Bridget smiled. We all rose and walked into the forest. Tyler just waited at the Freeze Maze until we got back. Marky held the compass to lead the way.

Hours passed and the sun was slowly going down.

"Okay, which way is east?" Jean asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, just turn here." He grumbled.

"Wait! Let me see that!" I snapped, and snatched it from his clutches. It was one of those games where you tried to get the balls in the holes.

"This is just a kiddy toy! A game for fun!" Danny cried angrily.

"Fun? That isn't fun! I've been trying that for five hours!" Marky shot back.

"F - Five hours? FIVE HOURS!" He shouted, and threw the small round toy far away. Marky ran towards it and picked it up.

"O.M.G, you got all the balls in the holes! O.M.G, it isn't fun!" He cried.

"THIS IS HOPELESS! We are totally lost!" I yelped.

"Don't worry! I'll make it up to you." Marky said. We moved past a bush and two trees to face a road.

"This is great! Watch and learn." He smiled. He pulled up his pant leg to reveal his hairy manish leg and bared it out in front of the road.

"Ew! No one is going to stop for your digusting fat leg." Danny snapped. A car drove by and slammed into Marky's leg, causing him to fly in a foot away from the hood. He was hit!

**AN: Sorry if I took so long. I'm playing guitar in a band and I need to be with my band constantly so we can write some kind of lyrics. I'm also teaching my other friends in the band to play either bass or eletric guitar. It's something we're trying but I don't think it's going to be as awesome as writing. Singing makes me feel shy so yeah. Thanks to BigZ who is awesome for supporting us. You really make this worth it. You are awesome. **

**- Debie**


	9. Chapter 9

The man ran out of the car and gasped at the sight of Marky. "Oh, god! I'm sorry! I didn't see! Oh, god!" He cried. Marky stood up and kicked him the private part. The man fell to the ground, clutched his injured part and groaned in pain, rolling around.

"Get in the car! Get in the car! Get in the car!" He snapped, running towards the car door.

"Wait! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm FINE!" He grunted, clutching his dislocated arm. We ran inside and I sat in the front seat. It was a mini-van.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I said, and ran outside. The man stood up weakly but fell down when I kicked him in his privates.

"THAT'S FOR HAVING A MINI-VAN!" I shouted, ran in the car, clicked my seatbelt and slammed the door shut. Marky sat in the back and shoved Matt next to me.

"WHY?" He asked.

"I don't know how to drive!" Marky shrugged.

"Isn't that Toby?" Jean asked. We spotted two boys running after another boy. It was Tyler! Tyler jumped in through the sky roof and jumped on a seatbelt. Bridget jumped on me and I tried to shove her off. She pushed me back and I fell on Matt's knees. Toby and Beck came closer. Toby slammed a bag of something green and a puff of smoke appeared. They both formed into wolf-like monsters with goo-ish red blood dripping from their lips. They were the sizes of gorillas and ran like them, too. They ran by using their fist as feet. Fist then back feet. Fist then back feet. I shifted quickly and sat down regularly. I pulled the seatbelt over me and clicked it shut. They came closer. I looked down at the buttons of the car. "Do you know how to even drive a car?" Bridget shouted.

"Uhhh..." I choked out.

"Hurry! They're already two feet away!" Jean cried.

"Okay, Mabel! You drove a cart. How hard can a car be?" I insisted nervously. I stomped on the gas and sent the car flying. It sped away. It zoomed off a hill and flew through the air. We landed on the ground and calmed our breathing. "WOOOO!" We exclaimed. We flew over a hill and screamed as we flew over a whole town. We crashed into a pile of trash at The Junk. We sped down the pile in a flash. I spun the wheel around and the car tilted over. I stomped on the gas again and the car zoomed away. I moved the wheel all around and we skidded between two trashcans. "PERFECT PARKING!" I shouted with glee.

"I got the whole thing on video!" Tyler cheered.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Danny cried. My car door fell off.

"I can fix that!" I said. All the other doors fell off, too.

"That too!" I yelped. The car's hood fell off, the radio exploded and all the windows broke into pieces.

"Not that." I whimpered.

"I can! My dad gave me this magic hammer. I'll have this car looking like brand new but I need you all to find some pieces." Jean smiled, flashing a golden hammer. Danny and Marky fell to the ground. Bridget rolled next to Danny as they began to kiss the ground. "Oh, sweet land!" They cried desperately. Marky helped Jean out and they sat down to catch their breaths. I sat up but something pulled me down. I looked back to face Matt. "Uhhh...can you let go of me?" I asked.

"It's not me. You were sitting on my lap this whole time and you even pulled the seatbelt over us." He pointed out.

"Oh, right." I blushed. I pulled the seatbelt off and stretched as I stepped far away from the car. They sun was barely beginning to set.

"I'll make a fire." Bridget breathed.

"And I'll get the supplies for tonight's campout!" We exclaimed.

"I'll just find some supplies for the car." Matt said.

"I'll help." Jean insisted.

"No, you need to stay here and fix the car." Marky pointed out. I grabbed a blanket and some sticks. I pulled them over eachother.

"FINISHED! I made a tent." I smiled.

"Cool!" Bridget cheered.

"Go find some supplies." Matt instructed.

"Okay!"

I ran the a pile and dug my fingers into an old mattress.

"Alittle help!" I groaned, pulling at it. Matt grabbed it and pulled it out with ease. I dragged it back to Jean.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"WATCH!" I exclaimed. I pulled out the back chair of the Mini-van and the chairs ahead of it. I shoved the mattress in. It was a perfect fit! I placed two chairs across from eachother in place of the whole seat that layed behind the passenger seat and the driver's seat. The chairs faced eachother but the doors behind them would never open. Jean glued them together using fire. She installed a bunch of outlits attatched to her generator that was hidden under the passenger's seats chair. A layer of thick plastic covered the wires and such. Matt grabbed an old mini-fridge that I cleaned out and attatched it to the outlit. The van was very roomy now. I hung a thick curtain behind the passenger and driver seat. After that, we glued a layer of thin metal behind the whole curtain. It covered all of the front of the car. We sliced a small squared hole that could be opened and closed whenever someone wanted to. Jean and Matt attatched a table to the back of the layer of metal. I fixed the mattress by placed new sheets and some blankets on it perfectly. Matt placed some pillows and we sat on the new perfectly fixed bed. Jean worked on the outside. She was spending a lot of time under the car. I heard a loud thud and a groan of pain. Jean crawled out and wiped some oil from her forhead. We rose and walked near the others. Bridget had made a fire in a metal barrel using old trash as the things to burn. We all sat around and watched the fire crackle and rise. My nose felt twitchy. I sniffed the air to find the most delightful scent of my young life! My ears perked up when I heard some chewing. We all slowly turned to face Jean eating some kind of meat. "You had food?" I gasped. She nodded and bit down into what seemed like a strip of beef jerky. Mmm...my favorite! "WE'VE BEEN STARVING ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT FOOD!" Marky snapped. Jean pulled a jacket over herself and took another bite of her maybe-jerky. I couldn't help but drool at the sight of the delicious piece of meat. My eyes glared at it and my expression was longing. "I have all kinds of meat in my backpack! It's charmed to fill my needs at a never-ending limit. And you just bitched your way out of a meal." She shot back, crossing her arms. She turned away and continued to consume the juicy jerky. I stared at it. The moist, crunchy, delicious piece of beef. The kind that has flavor that splatters across your tongue as you take your first bite of it. Digging your teeth into the jerky as the flavor explodes on your tastebuds. Then, you finally swallow and repeat the cycle again. The most delicious cycle that... "Mabel, you're drooling." Matt pointed out. I looked down and gasped. I wiped my dripping saliva from the side of my lip with the end of my sleeve of my knitted sweater. It wasn't enough. The sweater was scratchy and it irritated my skin. Matt pulled my arms down and wiped my mouth with a clean napkin. "Uhhh...what are you doing?" I asked, rather nervously while raising an eyebrow. He, too, nervously pulled away. I scooted away and didn't dare to shoot a glance at him. "Don't ever speak of that to anyone." I said softly, letting my hair fall over my eyes. I stared at the half-litted ground. I couldn't help but think about Dipper. Was he okay? Was I too late? Why do I talk to myself? Dipper would always make me smile. He was like my older brother. He always made sure I was safe. He always made sure that I had enough rest and that I ate at the right time of everyday. He was the one who cared for me while I had the cold or the flu or any sickness for that matter. The only person that treated me as well as Dipper was...Matt. I felt something scratchy across my lips. I swept back my hair to face Matt. Everyone was asleep. Bridget rolled close near Danny. They must've been fighting or wrestling. Jean and Marky were asleep near eachother but they kept kicking. Tyler layed on a rock. He layed on his back and rolled to his side. Then, his belly. Then, his head on the rock. He rolled to his back again and yawned loudly. Jean rose like a vampire from it's coffin except she still sat down. She lifted up a rock and threw it at Tyler. Tyler fell to the ground in unconsiousness and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams!" She yawned. She layed back down and kicked Marky one last time in his privates. She pulled Marky's blanket over herself and snuggled alone. Marky formed into a wolf and layed next to her. I opened my eyes widely as I felt something scratchy on my lips. I faced Matt. He was trying to stuff a piece of beef jerky in my mouth by force. He poked and poked at my lips using the piece of meat. "EEEEAT!" He whispered. Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head quickly. He kept poking me. I finally sighed and took a bite.

"Goodnight!" He yawned, and handed me a blanket. He rolled into a ball and fell asleep. I ate as much food as I could and stuffed the leftovers in my bag. I grabbed the blanket and layed it over Matt's body. "Matt...why do you care about me?" I asked.

"Dipper. He helped me out a lot. We are more than friends. We're family. And that means I need to protect what he loves. So for now, I'm the new Dipper." He mumbled.

"The new Dipper, huh?" I insisted under my breath. Yawning, I collasped onto the ground and stared at the never-endless sky. Very soon, the stars became farther. Far away from my eyesight. So tiny, you couldn't even see it. Farther and farther. Until I saw nothing but darkness and my thoughts. _...The New Dipper._

**A/N: It's my B-day!**

**'Nuff said.**

**- Debie :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I awoken before the sun. I quickly grabbed Danny and Bridget and set them in the back of the car, where the mattress was. I grabbed Jean and rolled her between the two. Marky was hard to get. I touched him but he growled in reply, baring his sharp teeth. I wrapped a blanket around him and shoved him in the back of the car. Tyler followed me weakly and fell asleep on Jean. I grabbed Matt and threw him inside. He pushed me away before I could and swung his fist at me. "ARH!" I cried, grabbing my injured cheek.

"Huh?" He finally opened his eyes to gaze upon my bruised face. I shook my head and backed away.

"No, Mabel! It was an accident! I didn't know it was you!" He cried.

"Not now, Matt. I have to save my brother." I grumbled, stepping into the front seat. He sat next to me.

"Mabel, I -"

"Not now, Mattew. Just - not now...please." I muttered. I started the car and tightly grasped the steering wheel. The car quickly bursted through the fence of the Junkyard and through the woods.

"STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!" The people in the back shrieked.

"TOO LATE!" I yelled and pressed my feet on the gas. I couldn't help but think about Dipper when we were in the air.

It was night after our first day here. When I met Matt. We had to fight off a bunch of knomes. Dipper had gotten a free hat and I got a grappling hook.

"Hey, Mabel. Can you turn off the lights?" He offered.

"I'm on it." I grinned, aiming towards the light. It shot threw the window and the light was gone. We bursted out laughing and layed down on our beds. I tossed and turned.

"Hey, Mabel. Remember when we flew through the air in the cart?" He asked.

"Haha! Yeah. Remember when I thought Norman was normal?" I insisted.

"Hahah! Yes." He chuckled. It was silent for awhile until he spoke,

"Mabel, whenever you need my help, just whistle."

**-Dipper's POV-**

"Hey, Wendy." I greeted, waving to the red-headed girl.

"S'up, Dipper." She smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. A night out with the guys was rough. I should've stayed here." She muttered.

"Um, cool?" I guessed.

"Hey, Toby and Beck needed to talk to you." She grumbled, clutching her forhead.

"Sure. Where are they?" I exclaimed.

"Over there." She pointed to the woods and I bolted away. Toby was sorta the hentchman of Beck but they were nice guys. Beck had blonde hair and always wore shorts and long sleeved under short sleeved. Today, he wore a green short sleeved over a white long sleeved with khakki shorts with many pockets. Toby wore a blue shirt with black pants. His hair was dark black that was combed to the front. The front were bangs that was combed up. I walked near them and sat down. They had a fire in the clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees which shielded by branches and twigs. The exits were no where to be seen. It was like a room with wood all around. I sat down near Toby and glanced up at Beck who drew on the wood with charcoal. Beck sat back down by my side when he finished coloring all the wood black. Toby got up and tore the bark off of the tree. He cracked open a fruit, dipped his thumbs in it, and slid it across the white bark. Beck threw a coconut at his back but Toby quickly spun around and caught it. It was a wolf made from red juice. It dripped and slid down the tree but Beck made it stop with just a quick whip of the hand. "Welcome, Dipper!" They exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted.

"Silence! This is a MUST in our culture. We must except you as our own." Toby roared.

"You mean like - a brother?" I asked.

"Yes." They said.

"CooL." I cheered.

"You must take this seriously." Beck sighed.

"Okay." I nodded.

"In order to become a Wolf, you need to except it." He insisted.

"You need the this." Toby said. He handed me a wooden necklace with a tooth at the end. The tooth had carvings.

"The symbols mean - A crane for balance. A viper for speed. A leapord for flexibility. A dragon for invisibility. And finally, a tiger for agression!" He explained. I placed it on.

"But there's only one symbol." I pointed out.

"That means owl...for cleverness and other smarts." Toby said.

"Nice." I smiled.

"Let's get training." Beck insisted.

"Okay." I nodded.

They taught me a lot of things. It all started in another clearing. It was bigger and Toby brought the bark of the tree. Five old men stood in front of me.

"Um...what do I do?" I asked.

"You must fight these, your teachers." Beck answered.

"Umm, I can't fight these people!" I defended.

"Why not?" Toby asked.

"Cause...well...look at them! They're so OLD!" I blurted out.

"Well...I suppose we can introduce you to our friends." He shrugged. They whistled softly but the sound of it was high and traveled everywhere.

"You called?" They asked. Two girls and two boys.

"The girl with the red hair is Shanzi, the other is Mary. The boy with dark hair is Tim and the other is Juan but you can call him Johnny." Beck explained.

"I am The Crane." Shanzi said.

"I am The Leapord." Mary added.

"I am The Viper." Tim growled.

"I am...THE TIGER." Johnny roared.

"Where's the dragon?" I asked.

"We are the dragon." Beck and Toby spoke loudly.

"I'm the owl?" I guessed.

"You must except my challenge of balance!" Shanzi annouced. "You need to trudge upon the lake."

"I can't walk on water!" I cried.

"Too late," Johnny snapped, grabbing the back of my shirt. He threw me onto the lake's pole. It sunk into the water.

"I think he needs a demonstration." Beck insisted.

"Of course." Shanzi sighed. She leaped onto another wooden pole. She leaped across two more.

"That's all I have to do? Pfft! Easy." I grinned. She narrowed her eyes and backflipped onto the other. She landed on one hand and jumped back onto another pole, landing on her feet.

"Woah." I choked out.

"Try!" They all shouted together. I focused and flipped backwards. My face slammed into a pole and I rolled into the water.

"This is going to take a lot more work than I thought." Toby and Beck sighed.

"You think?" The other cried in unison. Shanzi grabbed a wooden stick and ran towards me. She dug the tip into the ground, causing it to throw her into the air. However, she flew the air with grace and elegance. She landed on a rock and flipped her hair out of her eyes, baring a smile at me. She offered her hand to me. I grabbed it tightly and she heaved me onto land. "I think I need to go teenage on you, bro." Shanzi smiled. I nodded gently but my hair soaked over all my face. "Okay, have you ever played Angry Pigeons?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"Well, that's what you need to focus on. You need to memorize the coarse and think about the bounce. When you land on your hand, you'll feel a sort of shock and energy. You need to use that to keep going onto the next pole! When you finish, leap onto the ground and roll to your feet." She whispered. "Don't tell anybody."

"Why did you tell me?" I asked.

"...Mrf. 'Cause you're alright, dude." She said softly. "Here. This outta help." She wrapped a bracelet around my wrist. I walked near the edge of the lake and shut my eyes. I released a loud breath. Her voice echoed my head. I opened my eyes and flipped towards the first pole. I landed on my feet perfectly.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Dipper, watch it!" She cried. I lost balance and fell into the water. She shrugged and flashed a half smile.

"My turn!" Tim shouted. Mary flipped through the air and landed on her fours. She was low to the floor as a spider. She slid under Tim and landed behind him.

"Boo!" She snapped. Tim fell into the water and Mary cackled loudly.

"Guess I'm up." She grinned, and heaved me up.

"Get rid of that!" She instructed, and grabbed some scissors. She snipped my hair completely. I shrieked.

"The Big Dipper!" I cried.

"What?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at my reflection in the water. I was perfectly fine. Not a slight imperfection. I glanced at Shanzi, who shrugged and flashed a smile.

"Now, hold still!" She said, and snipped my hair. My hair was short and my short bangs was spiked to the front.

"Oh," I uttered.

"Now, do this!" She dared, and arched her stomach to where she clutched the ground.

"Uhhhh..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I guess I need to do something easier."

She lifted up her legs to where she had both feet in the air. She slowly dropped her legs back and brought her head to her feet.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Try it."

"I don't bend that way!" I cried.

She grabbed me and threw me on a powerline. Mary clutched the wire and jumped on it, causing it to bounce up and down. I clutched it and cried for help. "C'mon, Dipper dude!" She dared. She stopped bouncing and revealed a girl from behind her cloak. "Mabel will be waiting." She grinned, and backflipped from the powerline and clutched the tree branch, spinning all around. She sliced through the air and gracefully landed on the ground. Mabel? MABEL! I jumped up. "M - Mabel?" I called.

"DIPPER, HELP!" She answered. I narrowed my eyes and squinted into the darkness of her cloak. It was Mabel. I grasped the wire and flipped onto the tree. I fell through the branches and flipped onto Mary. I grabbed her and shook her hard. "GIVE ME MY SISTER!" I roared.

"D - DIPPER! It was just a test! S - STOP SHAKING M - M - ME!"

"A test?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" They all cried.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just feel worried about Mabel." I chuckled.

"You passed my test." She stuffed a symbol in my necklace and it began to glow.

"Almost there." Beck grinned.

"My turn!" Tim said finally. He jumped behind a pile of pinecones.

"You must block these."

"BLOCK?"

He rapidly kicked them all. One by one. They were like bullets. They pelted onto me as I yelped loudly.

"This is too hard!"

"Not-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

"Slow your breathing. Become one with father time."

I heard Shanzi whisper again. I shut my eyes and nodded. I took a deep breath and nodded again with eyes wide open. He quickly kicked them all. They were so slow. I blocked one and the other seemed a mile away. I kicked it and blocked all the rest. "He passed my test." Tim shoved a symbol in my necklace and it glowed brighter.

"MY TURN!" Johnny roared. He threw sticks at everyone. They were really long.

"You must fight us all."

"What! That isn't fair!"

Mary slammed her stick on my head.

"PINATA!" She shrieked. She pelted me with her stick.

"AH! NO! STOP! UNCLE! EEH!" I cried. They all began to beat on me with sticks. I finally caught Tim's. I used all my might and used his stick to flip him over. I yanked his weapon from his clutches and crashed it into Mary's. She fell back and I kept slapping Tim's on her. She yelped loudly and Beck slammed a bat on my head. I fell to the ground as he and Toby began to clash their weapons on me. I grasped the stick and used it to block it. They pushed the stick down with their bats. I slid it off and kicked to my feet. I tackled them and slapped their bats against them. "DONE!" I shouted.

"I don't think so." A voice called. Shanzi leaped in front of me and released a soft whistle. She sang a small song that my mother used to sing. It made my legs feel weak. I backed away as she walked closer to me. She disapeared in a flash and breathed on my neck. I shuddered and spun around. No one in sight. She wrapped a cloth around my eyesight and disappeared. I felt sharp pains everywhere. "You aren't using your eyes, are you?" She asked.

"NO!" I snapped.

"Well, good. You need to use your ears." She said. I felt her near my neck.

"See with your fingers." Shanzi whispered in my ear. I flinched and backed away. That sentence was so familiar. I fell back on the floor and felt the ground. I felt quakes. Footsteps. I threw my stick to the left only to hear her yelp. She clashed her stick against mine. I had the upperhand. I grinned down at her.

She moved from under me and sliced my shirt. It fell off. "Hahah! Nice body, Dipper-boy!" She teased.

"Well, you a'int bad yourself." I shot back cleverly. She growled and clashed her weapon against my stick. We had some very good punches and jabs with our weapons. I finally heard her yell, "YOU PASSED."

I grinned and pryed the cloth off my eyes. I guess she was near me because I crashed into her. She fell back and I fell with her.

"Whoa, Dipper getting some!" Toby teased. We both glared at our snickering friends. Shanzi blushed hard and shoved me off.

"He is not! That's a lie and you know it!"

"Suuuuure." Mary grinned.

"Grrrr...I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." She dared. She was about to beat her up but instead, she walked up to me and shoved another symbol in my necklace. It was finally complete. Toby and Beck dragged an unconsious boy in. He wore a golden crown with red rubies all around. "Which power do you want?" Beck asked.

"Ice?" I guessed.

"SECRETS OF ICE!" Mary cheered.

"Why don't we let Shanzi complete his test?" Tim insisted.

"I am going to kick. Your. Ass." She growled, and snatched the crown from his clutches. She grabbed my hand and yanked me through the woods. It was now nightfall. She brought me to the docks where the moon beakened down on me. She came near me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Dipper Pines of Gravity Falls, you have officially proven yourself worthy of our trust. But will you return the favor?" She announced boldly.

"Yes," I promised, raising my right hand.

"Prove it." She dared. "Repeat after me, I, Dipper Pines,"

"I, Dipper Pines,"

"Do solemly swear to hold the upright of my exception into the Red Souls Gang."

"Do solemly swear to hold the upright of my exception into the Red Souls Gang."

"Or die a grusome death."

"Or die a grusome death."

She pressed her lips against mine and I widened my eyes. It felt so weird! She pushed away gently and place the crown on my head. My face was red.

"W - What?" I asked.

"Kiss of Death. Perfect way to seel a life long deal." She whispered.

"B - B - But -" I studdered.

"See you tomorrow, Pines." She kissed my cheek and trudged away. I fell to my bottom and rubbed the place she kissed me.

"What just happened?" She kissed me...then, left. It_ hurt._

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long. We got some big problems we need to take of so please stick around. It might take a long while to the next chapter. Thanks for the support, though. Really means a lot. **


End file.
